CORE A (ADMINISTRATIVE) ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides fiscal and operational oversight of the Center, sets policies, manages the budget, and provides administrative support to the PI and Core Directors for these matters. The PI chairs the Steering Committee, consults with the External Advisers, and works with the Core Directors to run the Scientific Cores in an efficient, responsive and transparent manner that addresses needs of NINDS-funded and other neuroscience investigators across campus. The Core communicates core services and activities to neuroscience users, tracks personnel, expenditures, scheduling, usage and productivity, generates billing and progress reports, and convenes Neuroscience User Group meetings to promote core services and stimulate new cross-core collaborations.